Operación: Conquistar a Kagami Taiga
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya está dispuesto a todo para conquistar a su compañero y amigo Kagami Taiga. El problema es que no sabe cómo hacerlo... ¿y qué mejor que pedirle consejo a Kise Ryouta para que le ayude? KagaKuro AoKise y más


**Hi~ ¿me recordáis? Soy aquella que traje aquel one-shot trágico KagaKuro :3c sí, lo sé, hubo cola para querer matarme -se esconde(?)- Pero no pasa nada, paz y tranquilidad por favor... (?) Vale, lo primero... traigo el fic que pometí! Aquel fic gracioso KagaKuro y que tendrá AoKise... como ya dije antes pienso meterle AkaFuri y MuraHimu, así que quedáis avisados~ Principalmente lo subí por Kathy (Miku Soseki en FF), ya que es una gran amiga y dice que le gusta como escribo... espero que a vosotros también os guste xD**

**Y nada más creo, que es mi primer long fic de Kuroko que lo disfrutéis como yo disfruté escribirlo~ Por cierto, lo pondré en rated T, si más adelante creéis que debo pasarlo a M, decídmelo por favor... sería culpa de Aomine y Kuroko, son unos sucios pervertidos (?)**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki~ -(un día te quemaré~(?))**

**ACCIÓN~**

* * *

**1**

—Eso es Kise… ¡así estás perfecto!

Aomine chasqueó la lengua mientras fulminaba con la mirada al tipo que le estaba sacando fotos a Kise. A Kise. A SU novio. Estaba seguro de que le estaba cayendo la baba, se le podía notar a cualquiera distancia. El pie de Aomine empezó a golpear el suelo frenéticamente junto con los dedos, golpeteando su brazo. Se removió incómodo en su silla, esperando impacientemente a que acabara aquella sesión de fotos. Aquella a la que Kise le había, prácticamente, obligado a venir.

Bueno, no es que le haya obligado precisamente, pero Kise era un manipulador asqueroso. Que imitador ni que leches, ese chico lo que sabía era manipular a su antojo a los demás. No entendía como pudo caer en aquella trampa.

**Flash Back**

—¡Aominecchi~! —gritó Kise tan eufórico como siempre, acercándose a su novio totalmente feliz. Aomine podía decir que Kise siempre estaba feliz, pero en ese momento seguramente había algo distinto. Lo notaba aunque fuera un poco.

—¿Ocurre algo, Kise? —preguntó mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

Kise miró hacia otro lado y después sonrió, clavando sus orbes dorados en los azules de su pareja.

—Aominecchi, verás… me llamaron esta mañana para hacer una sesión de fotos y, me encanta mi trabajo, así que no pude negarme —explicó el rubio apenado. Aomine levantó una ceja… ¿qué acaso ellos ese mismo día no tenían una cita?—. Sé que tenemos hoy una cita, ¡no me he olvidado! Pero… me prometieron que acabaría pronto, así que… ¿te parece que me acompañes y luego tengamos la cita?

Aomine ahora no cabía en su asombro. ¿Acompañar a Kise a ese lugar de gente remilgada y mal maquillada, además de ir a "la moda" y ver cómo le sacaban fotos a su novio? Oh no, Kise podía pedirle varias cosas, pero ir a ese sitio no estaba entre ellas.

—Ni hablar —contestó de manera rotunda el de piel oscura—, aplazaremos la cita, pero no pienso acompañarte a ese sitio.

—¡Pero otros días no tengo tiempo! —protestó el rubio—. ¡Podrías hacer un esfuerzo y acompañarme, Aominecchi!

Aomine giró la cabeza y ahogó un bostezo, haciendo que Kise apretara los puños con rabia, pero después los relajó. Tenía una idea. Sonrió encantadoramente y Aomine le miró con sorpresa… ¿qué pasaría ahora? Kise se acercó lentamente, sonriendo de aquella manera que solo él sabía hacerlo. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su novio en cuanto llegó junto a él y pegó completamente su cuerpo al suyo.

—Daiki… —susurró el rubio con voz excitante, como si fuera un gemido lo que escapara de sus labios y mordió suavemente la oreja del moreno. Sonrió con satisfacción al oír un gruñido por parte del otro.

Aomine sintió como la sangre corría con más fuerza por sus venas, no solo por la voz del otro, sino por como el modelo pegaba su cuerpo al de él. A pesar de estar en un parque público, sabía que la escena que estaban mostrando no era demasiado apta para todos los públicos.

—¿Ni siquiera me acompañarías… cuando tengo planeado darte la mejor noche de tu vida?

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

**Fin Flash Back**

Desgraciado Kise. Sin duda había dicho que sí, totalmente excitado e incluso preparado para hacérselo allí mismo. Pero él tan solo se había separado con una gran sonrisa y diciendo:

"—Me dijiste que me acompañarías, Aominecchi… Es ahora cuando tengo la sesión de fotos… ¿me acompañas? Venga, vamos."

Tenía que reconocer que Kise era bueno, y daba igual cuantas veces utilizara esa técnica, siempre parecía funcionar. Suspiró con rabia cuando vio que el fotógrafo seguía mirando a Kise con esos pequeños lujuriosos ojos, recorriendo al modelo con la mirada como si quisiera desnudarlo. No lo culpaba, Kise tenía un cuerpo de escándalo, pero que miraran algo que era suyo y de esa manera, lo ponía de los nervios.

No podía soportarlo, al menos eso pensaba. Veía perfectamente como el fotógrafo babeaba y varias personas que pasaban por la calle se quedaban mirando a Ryouta como si fuera un dios griego. Las poses de Kise eran realmente reveladoras y, en vez de excitarle, solo le molestaban por las miradas de los demás. Bueno, vale… lo reconocía, tenía una pequeña, MINÚSCULA, erección. Pero eso era algo aparte.

En el fondo reconocía que no había hecho mal en acompañar a Kise, es más… quizás le acompañaría a todas las sesiones de fotos. Para él, su novio era como un pequeño corderito el cual miles de leones acechaban para devorarle. Pero, pobres, el macho alfa, en este caso Aomine, era el que llevaba el pequeño cordero.

—Estupendo Kise, realmente has hecho un trabajo espléndido —reconoció el fotógrafo, acercándose al rubio con una sonrisa babosa. Aomine se recordó de nuevo porque quería golpearlo—. Pero… me gustaría que probaras una nueva pose. Veamos si queda bien, primero… relaja un poco las caderas…

Un momento, ¡espera un momento! ¿Acaso ese fotógrafo no estaba demasiado cerca de Kise? Y lo más importante… ¡¿POR QUÉ EL ESTÚPIDO FOTÓGRAFO ESTABA AGARRANDO A KISE POR LAS CADERAS?! Vale, ya era suficiente, él era Aomine Daiki, por supuesto era como la paciencia reencarnada, pero todo eso se estaba yendo de las manos.

—Y ahora haces e… ¡AH! —el fotógrafo dio un grito de dolor y seguidamente cayó desmayado al suelo tras recibir el impacto de un balón de baloncesto en su cabeza. Kise se quedó de piedra y varias de las personas que estaban allí fueron alarmadas a socorrer al fotógrafo.

—¡DIOS MÍO! ¡SAROI-SAN, RESPONDA! ¡¿DE QUIEN ES ESE BALÓN?! —gritó una mujer cogiendo al fotógrafo y zarandeándolo para que el hombre despertara.

Aomine miró como su balón estaba a los pies del hombre desmayado y se preguntó si se habría pasado. No era culpa suya, era culpa de ese estúpido fotógrafo que quería pasarse de la raya con Kise. Daiki volvió la vista hacia su novio y notó la perforadora y fría mirada dorada de este… algo le decía que la mejor noche de su vida acababa de esfumarse.

…

Kuroko Tetsuya siempre se había considerado un adolescente normal y corriente… obviamente dejando de lado el hecho de que pudiera pasar desapercibido por cualquiera y que hubiera formado parte en el pasado de la Generación de los Milagros, además de su inexpresividad. Pero dejándolo de lado, siempre fue un adolescente como otro cualquiera.

Qué bien en un principio estaba un poco preocupado. Lo normal hubiera sido excitarse y querer hacer suya a una chica tan linda como Momoi, que se pegaba a él todo el tiempo y mostraba su cariño sin importarle nada. No es que él no notara que Momoi era una chica que muchos hombres desearían tener, y matarle a él de paso, pero no sentía nada. Tampoco molestia, Momoi era una buena chica y él no podía más que agradecerle que sintiera todo eso por él.

El caso es que le había preocupado no sentir nada de eso… pero ya no. Cuando conoció a Kagami Taiga juró que ese iba a ser alguien especial en su vida. Bueno, no se equivocaba, cuando empezaron a conocerse mejor, Kuroko tuvo lo que se puede decir "el mejor sueño húmedo de toda su vida". Por fin llegaba a entender que quería decir Aomine cuando decía que las fantasías en sueños a veces eran alucinantes.

No le había preocupado tanto como él pensaba al descubrir que era gay, pero no era muy difícil caer en las redes del pelirrojo sin que él mismo se diera cuenta. Aunque, claro, esa inocencia que nadie parecía percibir a primera vista era lo que más le atraía de él.

—Kagami-kun… ¿te apetece venir conmigo? —preguntó Kuroko decidido, totalmente armado de valor. Se había acercado al pelirrojo y le había hecho esa pregunta, esperando que él pillara la indirecta y que, por supuesto, aceptara.

Kagami levantó la vista algo sorprendido en cuando Kuroko apareció a su lado. Ya estaba acostumbrado a sus repentinas apariciones y no le asustaban, ahora estaba más bien sorprendido por el hecho de verle allí plantado con esa mirada tan seria… sí, más o menos había logrado leer a través de su inexpresividad.

—¿Ir contigo? ¿A dónde? —soltó Kagami aún sorprendido.

—… —Kuroko se había quedado mudo. Era cierto, estaba tan concentrado en armarse de valor para formular aquella pregunta que se había olvidado que tenía varias fallas—. Nos vemos Kagami-kun, cuídate —acabó por decir el peli azul, saliendo de allí los más rápido posible y dejando a los demás perplejos.

—¿Qué… fue eso? —preguntó Furihata mirando hacia donde se había marchado Kuroko. Kagami tan solo se rascó la cabeza y luego soltó un largo suspiro.

—Ni idea, últimamente está bastante raro.

—Quizás algo le está sentando mal, a lo mejor no duerme bien —propuso Kiyoshi, como si acabara de decir lo más inteligente que se le pudiera ocurrir. Medio equipo le miró entre sorprendido y resignado.

—¡¿Qué demonios dices?! ¡¿Acaso le ves ojeras o qué?! —gritó Hyuuga—. Está claro que le preocupa algo del baloncesto y quería pedirle ayuda a Kagami, pero en el último momento se avergonzó porque quizás no tenía alguna técnica que está haciendo preparada y, finalmente, se fue.

—Kagami… —empezó diciendo Izuki mirándole con su ojos de águila—. Pasas de Kuroko como las pasas.

Mitobe empezó a reírse mientras Izuki sonreía con satisfacción. Nunca lo entenderían, nunca sabrían porque Mitobe le reía las estúpidas gracias que Izuki decía, que no tenían sentido. Pero lo más importante… ¿cómo es que Mitobe se reía y no producía sonido alguno?

—_Menudos idiotas… _—pensó Riko llevándose una mano a la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño—_. Parece que soy la única en darse cuenta de que Kuroko estaba intentando pedirle para salir a Kagami y al final no lo dio echo. No es tan difícil si se piensa un poco._

Al final Riko tuvo que soportar como los miembros del equipo empezaban a sacar cualquier tipo de conclusión menos la acertada, hasta que ella mandó dar 30 vueltas alrededor de la cancha para que se callaran.

—¡Pero si yo no he dicho nada! —gritó Kagami sorprendido. Riko frunció el ceño y exclamó:

—¡Tú también a correr!

En la calle…

Kuroko salió con paso apurado de Seirin. Era vergonzoso todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, seguramente ahora Kagami le miraría extrañado y preguntándose qué demonios querría. Soltó un largo suspiro caminando hacia casa, no sabía muy bien qué hacer. En estos envidaba a Kise, no porque estuviera con Aomine, sino porque al menos logró conquistar a alguien. Si tan solo pudiera hacer lo mismo que Kise…

Un momento… ¡eso era! ¡Kise podría ayudarlo para conquistar a Kagami! Era consciente de que no era ni la mitad de atractivo que el rubio, pero tampoco era precisamente un cardo. Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y marcó el número del modelo, esperando a que pudiera coger. Bajó la cabeza y frunció el ceño levemente al ver que no lo cogía. Estuvo esperando, pero cuando iba a colgar, una voz adormilada sonó al otro lado de la línea.

—**¿Sí…?**

—Hm… ¿Kise-kun?

—**¿Ah? ¿Kurokocchi? ¿Eres tú?**

—Sí Kise-kun, soy yo —comentó como siempre, con tono de voz inexpresivo y vacío. Kise no lo veía, pero a pesar de cómo sonaba su voz, sus ojos se veían impacientes.

—**¡Kurokocchi! ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no me llamabas! ¿Me extrañaste o te sentías solo? No te preocupes, el gran Kise Ryouta irá a hacerte compañía cuando quieras.**

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza del peli celeste al notar la voz tan animada del rubio. Era cierto que no se habían visto en algún tiempo, pero Kise siempre era demasiado emotivo. Por un momento se preguntó si realmente había hecho bien en llamar a Kise para pedirle consejo… bueno, ya lo averiguaría.

—En realidad ninguna de las dos cosas —directo y cruel como siempre, como no.

—**Que cruel eres… Kurokocchi… **—se oyó la voz llorosa de Kise al otro lado. Kuroko suspiró y soltó:

—Esto… bueno, es importante para mí, Kise-kun, y creo que tú podrías ayudarme… quiero que me ayudes a conquistar a alguien…

Silencio. Eso fue lo que oyó Kuroko. No sabía muy bien que decir o hacer cuando oyó que Kise empezaba a respirar agitadamente. ¿Le estaba dando taquicardia o algo por el estilo? ¿Quizás un ataque? No, esto significaba que… Kuroko separó rápidamente de su oreja el teléfono, y esperó…

—**¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!**

¿Realmente fue buena idea pedirle a Kise ayuda?

…

—Muchas gracias por venir, Kise-kun —comentó Kuroko tomando su batido de vainilla.

Kise estaba totalmente alterado mirando al peli celeste, que estaba totalmente tranquilo. ¿Cómo podía ser que Kuroko estuviera enamorado? ¿Quería conquistar a alguien? ¿Su pequeño Kuroko? ¿Al que consideraba su hermanito, o incluso su hijo?

—No pasa nada, Kurokocchi… pero tenemos que hablar seriamente de esto… —dijo Kise mientras fruncía el ceño, apoyando ambas manos encima de la mesa y mirando con atención al otro. Kuroko parpadeó y luego añadió:

—Cómo quieras, pero sigo sin saber cómo llegaste a encontrarme. Cuando me colgaste ni te dije donde estaba.

Kise sonrió ligeramente, su "radar Kurokocchi" nunca fallaba.

—Eso no tiene importancia… ¡lo que tiene importancia es porque estás enamorado! Kurokocchi, eres muy joven para intentar conquistar a alguien.

—Pero Kise-kun… ¿por qué Aomine-kun está desmayado?

Efectivamente, Aomine Daiki estaba totalmente desmayado, apoyado sobre la mesa de la cafetería en donde estaban Kuroko y Kise. Tenía la nariz sangrando y una gran magulladura en la cara.

—Esto… —una gota de sudor resbaló por la cabeza del modelo al acordarse.

**Flash Back**

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó un Aomine adormilado mientras cogía la ropa que tenía tirada en el suelo, solo tenía puesta su ropa interior. Kise frunció el ceño y gritó:

—¡TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE KUROKOCCHI QUIERE CONQUISTAR A ALGUIEN!

—Ah eso… no te pre… —el moreno se paró justo cuando se estaba poniendo los pantalones. Espera un momento… Kuroko quería… ¿qué?—. ¡¿EH?! ¿Cómo? ¡¿CUÁNDO?! ¡MATARÉ A ESE DESGRACIADO! —Aomine empezó a correr, pero no contó con que sus pantalones aún no estaban puestos y se tropezó con ellos, golpeando su cara contra la pared y cayendo inconsciente al suelo.

—¡AH! ¡AOMINECCHI! —gritó Kise totalmente espantado—. ¡Resiste! ¡No puedes dejarme así! —el rubio comenzó a zarandearlo cuando vio que el alma del morena empezaba a escaparse por la boca—. ¡AOMINECCHI! ¡¿Qué les diré a nuestros hijos si te vas?! ¡Sabes que te amo! ¡Vuelve por favor!

**Fin Flash Back**

—Y eso fue lo que pasó… —dijo Kise finalizando su explicación mientras asentía. Kuroko ya tenía un pronunciado tic en la ceja izquierda.

—Esto… ¿qué hijos?

—¿Hijos? —preguntó el rubio sorprendido, pero después se dio de cuenta y movió la mano de arriba abajo para quitarle importancia—. ¡Ah! ¡Eso fue por la emoción del momento! —exclamó mientras se reía.

—_No… Definitivamente no fue buena idea pedirle ayuda a Kise-kun… _—pensó el peli celeste observando al rubio.

—Lo que te decía antes, Kurokocchi… ¡eres muy joven para enamorarte!

—¿Qué acaso no tenemos la misma edad, Kise-kun?

Silencio. Oh, buen punto para Kurokocchi, pero seguía sin convencerle. Kise le miró con el ceño levemente fruncido y bajó la cabeza, soltando un suspiro pesado. Sí, bueno, se había olvidado del "pequeño" detalle de que tenían la misma edad, pero eso no tenía importancia. ¡Era Kuroko Tetsuya de quien hablaban!

—I-Igualmente, Kurokocchi… eres demasiado tierno e inocente.

Kuroko rodó los ojos, ya no sabía qué hacer. Lo único que quería era ayuda, era totalmente inexperto en esos temas amorosos y estaba seguro de que Kise al menos llegaría a escucharle y ayudarle, obviamente.

—Kise-kun, escúchame por favor, solo quería pedirte un favor, si no eres capaz de escucharme solo te pediré descaradamente que me dejes en paz —dijo Kuroko seriamente, con inexpresividad.

—Kurokocchi… eres tan cruel… —lloró Kise mientras mordía un pañuelo que a saber de dónde sacó.

Después de que Kise se secara las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos, procedió a escuchar lo que su Kurokocchi le quería decir. A pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo con el hecho de que al peli celeste le gustara alguien, prefirió escucharle, si Kuroko se enfadaba o se molestaba, se iría y no le hablaría… y eso sería catastrófico. Para una madre preocupada como Kise, lo más importante es su niño, Kuroko.

—Me gusta Kagami-kun… por favor, ayúdame a conquistarlo, Kise-kun.

La declaración de Kuroko dejó a Kise Ryouta a cuadros. Se quedó en blanco mirando hacia el menor, que estaba esperando impaciente una respuesta del rubio.

—¿Kagamicchi…? —la voz de Kise era de sorpresa, pero después sacudió la cabeza, intentando aclararse—_. Bueno… Kagamicchi no es una mala persona y hace buena pareja con Kurokocchi… pensé que se había enamorado de cualquiera persona y eso no estaría bien. Hm… le ayudaré, pero si veo que se pasa de pervertido o se intenta aprovechar de Kurokocchi, le castro… _—pensó decidido mientras asentía ante lo que pensaba.

—¿Kise-kun? —preguntó extrañado Kuroko viendo como el rubio hacía gestos raros. Kise levantó la vista con una sonrisa de superioridad y exclamó:

—¡Si es Kagamicchi te ayudaré, Kurokocchi! ¡Aominecchi y yo nos encargaremos de todo! ¡No te preocupes!

A Kuroko le brillaron los ojos y preguntó emocionado:

—¿De verdad, Kise-kun?

—Por supuesto, confía en mí.

Ambos se tomaron de las manos y se miraron fijamente.

—Kise-kun…

—Kurokocchi…

Por algún motivo que nadie sabía, todo alrededor de ambos empezó a brillar, y apareció de en esa conmovedora escena un fondo de color rosa, haciendo que toda la cafetería los miraran extrañados.

—Ejem…

El peli celeste y el rubio se separaron al oír eso y vieron como Aomine Daiki, con varios moratones en su rostro, los miraba con el ceño fruncido y con sus ojos brillando de puros celos.

—Tetsu… —susurró el moreno entrecerrando los ojos y fulminándolo con la mirada. Kuroko le miró fijamente y dijo:

—Aomine-kun… tienes una cara horrible.

—_¡Desgraciado! _—pensó Aomine con unas cuantas venas en su cabeza.

Kise sonrió y se abrazó a Aomine, colgándose de su cuello. El enfado de Aomine pasó automáticamente. Kuroko no pudo llegar a entender cómo la debilidad del gran Aomine Daiki pasó a ser Kise Ryota. Pero bueno, para Kuroko esos dos no eran más que una pareja de entes extraños.

—Aominecchi, tienes que escuchar a Kurokocchi —dijo Kise con voz melosa mientras que Aomine se tensaba. No, no podía caer ante la tentación, tenía que controlarse… ¡TENÍA QUE CONTROLAR LA ERECCIÓN QUE ESTABA TENIENDO!

—Aomine-kun, eres horrible… estás teniendo una erección —susurró Kuroko sin mirarle. El moreno sintió que su cuerpo ardía, tanto de rabia como de excitación, y gritó:

—¡Cierra el pico, Tetsu! ¡Eres tanto o más pervertido que yo!

—Yo sé controlar mis erecciones cuando pienso que Kagami-kun me viola salvajemente.

¿Bien? Vale, en ese momento Kise y Aomine estaba en piedra, en shock… que no se movían. Kise mantenía su boca abierta de par en par y Aomine estaba con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

—Ku-Kurokocchi… te das cuenta… ¿de lo que acabas de decir…?

Kuroko asintió ante sorpresa del rubio, quien pensaba horrorizado que su pequeño hijo estaba corrompido y no sabía por qué. Aomine tenía un pronunciado tic en su ceja y susurró:

—O-Oye Tetsu, creo que lo que has dicho ha sido un poco… inesperado…

—Pero Aomine-kun… tú siempre me decías algo parecido antes de que ser el novio de Kise-kun. "No pienso en nada más que en violarme salvajemente a Kise". O algo así…

Aomine se alteró y se quedó blanco… todo lo blanco que podía llegar a adquirir su piel, claro, y Kise le miró sin poder creérselo. Sabía que Aomine era un pervertido, y que seguramente pensaría esas cosas, pero no esperaba que las dijera en alto y delante de Kuroko… de Kurokocchi… de su bebé…

—Kise, escucha, esto tiene una…

—Tú… ¡TÚ CORROMPISTE A KUROKOCCHI! —gritó totalmente furioso, sin saber si golpearle o llorar sobre la mesa.

—¡YO NO HICE NADA! —exclamó Aomine totalmente sorprendido. Kuroko tan solo soltó un suspiro de pura resignación y miró al moreno.

—Sí Aomine-kun, tú me corrompiste…

—¡Cállate Tetsu! ¡No tienes vela en este entierro!

—Pero si están hablando de mí…

—¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE AOMINECCHI?! —Kise seguía su melodrama, y finalmente optó por ponerse a llorar encima de la mesa, susurrando por dentro: "Kurokocchi sigue siendo mi tierno bebé…".

—¡QUE YO NO HICE NADA!

Y mientras Kise y Aomine discutían como si fueran un matrimonio de cincuentones, Kuroko se recargó en su asiento, no solo esperando que Aomine accediera a ayudarle en su plan de conquistar a Kagami, sino también a que llegara el dueño del bar y los echara a patadas de allí.

Continuará…

* * *

**¿Bien? Es un poco raro, lo sé! XD Pero yo siempre vi a Aomine y a Kise como los "padres" idiotas de Kuroko~ y bueno, ese niño NO es nada inocente XDD eso todos lo sabemos~ (?) Es que siempre ponen a Kuroko como un niño tierno e inocente... y CANSA porque no es así xDD **

**Espero que os haya gustado y agradezco en serio los reviews que tuve en "Llamada perdida". Siento si dolió, pero para compensar traigo este de comedia xDDD espero que os guste y me dejéis reviews, me esforzado para que me quedara medianamente bien xDD Bueno, pues me despido~ **

**Chao chao :z**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
